Sexual Healing
by Queerologist
Summary: Written for a Swan Queen prompt on Tumblr: Emma injures herself while on duty, and finds herself on Regina's doorstep for aid. When intimacy and magic combine the two women end up enjoying the evening in ways they never expected.


**Sexual Healing  
** _Written by Queerologist_

* * *

 **A/N:** _This one-shot was supposed to be a short, smutty fic for a prompt given to me by_ swanqueenissofuckingendgame _on Tumblr. The story ended up taking on a life of it's own and ended up being much bigger than I anticipated (it turned out rather fluffy as well.) Also, I haven't written much at all in quite some time, so I may be quite rusty, but I hope you all (especially you, swanqueenissofuckingendgame) really enjoy it. Please feel free to let me know what you thought in the reviews! Now, without further ado..._

* * *

Evening had slowly faded into night as the sky grew darker, and the moon rose higher; the late hour had begun to take its toll on Regina, as she felt her brown eyes begin to droop with inevitable fatigue. Sighing to herself, the brunette lifted herself from the chair behind her desk and left her study, clicking the light off as she entered into the hallway. Stretching languidly, Regina was about to make her way upstairs to her bed, when a soft, almost silent knock on her front door gave her pause.

Pursing her lips together tightly, the brunette balled her hands into fists as she debated over whether or not it was in her best interest to find out who was on the other side of the door. After a second, louder, more persistent knock sounded, Regina growled under her breath and turned around sharply to answer the door, even if it was only to shout about the guest's ill manners.

Turning the doorknob, Regina thrust open the door only to find a very familiar form leaning against the side of her doorway: Emma Swan. Sighing with exasperation, the brunette allowed some of her annoyance to subside as she crossed her arms over her chest. " _Whatever it is...couldn't it have waited until tomorrow, Emma?"_

" _Uh, I don't think so..._ " the blonde started, as she shifted herself away from the darkness, allowing some of the soft light from the foyer to spill onto her face. Her eyes were blood shot and watering, dried tears caressed the newly forming bruises that adorned the right side of her face. " _You got any pain meds...? I would've went to the Pharmacy—but it's closed._ "

The brunette's frustration completely flittered from her features, replaced with concern. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as she grabbed Emma by the arm and gently pulled the younger woman into her house. " _What the hell happened to you?_ " Regina scolded, worry laced throughout her words as she closed the door behind them. Her hands left their hold on the blonde's jacket as they found their way to Emma's beaten up face. Watching as Emma grimaced silently, Regina ran her fingers lightly over the black and blue markings, testing the damage.

" _Some stupid kids broke into the station and—ow, OUCH, would you stop prodding me?_ " After receiving a searing glare from the brunette, Emma quieted her complaints, but felt the other woman's touch lighten on her tender skin. " _And, anyway…I tried to cut them off on the fire escape…but I knocked my face off the ladder and I think I pulled something in my back before I fell. Pretty sure I tore something._ "

" _You're an idiot!_ " Regina growled, after removing her shaking hands from Emma's face. The worry that fluttered inside her stomach turned to anger and created a storm within her veins. " _Do you have any idea what could have happened?_ _You could have killed yourself!_ "

" _Look Regina, I didn't come here for a lecture…_ " the blonde whined, shrugging her jacket off slowly, but wincing in pain when she tried to twist herself out of the restrictive garment. Huffing, Emma eventually gave up the fight and let the leather coat hang off her arms. " _I came here for some Tylenol, maybe a first aid kit—and y'know maybe some sympathy._ "

" _You don't need sympathy,_ " Regina muttered as she walked around the blonde and slowly began taking her jacket off the rest of the way, her fingertips running over the warm, soft flesh of Emma's well-toned arms. " _You need to be lectured about your stupidity._ "

" _Tylenol?_ "

Sighing, Regina draped the leather jacket on one of the free coat hooks, and motioned for the blonde to follow her into the kitchen. As they made their way to the other side of the house, the two women remained quiet, aside from a few sharp intakes of breath as Emma struggled to walk through the pain radiating up her back and around her sides. " _I think I might have really fucked up my back…_ " Slowing her pace, then stopping entirely, the blonde leaned against the wall and closed her green eyes, begging for the aching to subside.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Regina rushed into the kitchen, grabbed the medication out of the pantry and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge as she hurried back into the hallway. Worry swept across the brunette's face as she neared Emma's slumped form. " _Here, take this, and then I'd like to take a look at the rest of you. I need to know whether I should take you to the hospital or not._ "

" _A look at the rest of me, huh?_ " The blonde smirked as she popped the tablet into her mouth, tonguing it for a moment before taking a deep drink from the bottle and swallowing.

Images of the blonde in varying states of undressed flashed behind Regina's eyes briefly before she scolded herself, and willed her focus back into the present. " _Would you get your filthy mind out of the gutter for a minute? You could have seriously injured yourself, Emma._ "

" _I've done worse,_ " the blonde shrugged as she felt herself unceremoniously tugged from the comfort of the wall to being smooshed against the brunette's hip.

Regina shouldered most of Emma's weight as she led them into the living room, her hands reaching out to steady the blonde as she pulled the woman away from her side. When the two were disentangled from each other, the brunette ran her hands down Emma's sides to her hips, then lifted them and began gently prodding the blonde's back, slowly making her way down to the curve at the base of her spine.

" _Ouch, fuck…_ " Emma cried out as Regina's fingers rubbed the small of her back.

" _Would you like me to stop?_ "

" _No—it feels good, but it hurts like a bitch._ "

Eying the slight strip of black and blue flesh of the blonde's hip and lower back, the brunette ran her fingers beneath the hem of Emma's tank top. The blonde gasped in pain, or pleasure, Regina did not know, but what she did know was that the noises the woman in front of her was making, and the way the blonde's body felt beneath her hands, made Regina feel dizzy. Shaking away the strange sensations humming through her, the brunette cleared her throat " _I think my ministrations would be more effective if this were to be removed_ " tugging on Emma's shirt for emphasis, " _don't you think?_ "

Holding her breath for a fraction of a moment, Emma felt her body stiffen, and tense with a random bout of arousal while Regina's fingernails absently whispered across the curve of her back. " _Uh, yeah, sure…you do whatever you thinks best._ " As the last of her words left her mouth, she arched back as Regina's hands ran up and over her shoulders, bringing the material of the tank top up as she went until it lifted completely off the blonde's body and over her head.

Emma tensed, once again, momentarily, but as Regina's cool fingers began to rub rough, small circles into her over worked flesh, the blonde's inhibitions began to flee her entire body. The combination of the Tylenol and the delicious pressure on her taut muscles made the blonde begin to droop with relaxation and pleasure. " _You mind if I lie down?_ "

" _Go ahead,_ " Regina nearly whispered as she nodded lightly, her tongue thick, and dry in her mouth while her fingers began to warm, and tingle at the thought of continuing to touch the blonde's skin.

Taking a few steps forward, the blonde basically collapsed onto the plushy sofa and smiled into the rich, leather material, almost cooing in utter bliss. As Emma settled herself, she felt goosebumps line her skin as the brunette straddled her hips. A moan stuck in her throat as Regina's hands descended upon her once more; talented fingers working the knotted muscles with something akin to magic. And then, she felt it, the familiar pulse of power fluttering across her skin. It was magic, and God, did Regina know how to wield it well.

" _Fuck…_ " the blonde breathed as the pleasure grew within the pit of her stomach, " _what are you doing to me?_ "

" _Healing you,_ " the brunette smiled, small tendrils of purple smoke leaving her fingertips and radiating through Emma's skin, " _relax, and be still. Let the process do what it was created for._ "

Moans began to fall from the blonde's lips as the pain decreased and the delicious pleasure increased—her muscles tensing for an altogether different reason. The lust began to smoulder between her legs then, as Regina's touches slowly grew bolder. It built, and grew until the blonde no longer felt any pain, only pure, unadulterated need that caused her to pant, and writhe with devastating fervour. The incredible intensity alone made Emma's head spin and her sex pulse.

Dark eyes grew black with need as she watched the last swaths of magic fade away, signalling the completion of the spell's healing properties. But, now that her job was finished, the brunette couldn't seem to will herself to stop touching the other woman. Her hands were working on their own volition, her hips absently grinding her core down upon Emma's backside as the brunette grew more and more wet; Regina only stopped herself as she felt her fingers crawl across Emma's ribcage, inching up higher, and higher until her palms were seconds away from sliding beneath the blonde's upper body to cup her covered breasts.

" _Don't…_ " the blonde whispered, her voice ragged with panting breaths as she reached around and grabbed the brunette's wrist, " _don't stop, Regina._ "

Oh, the way her name sounded falling from Emma's pleading lips made Regina's entire body shiver and pulse in ways that she had never experienced before. It took all of the brunette's willpower to stop herself from taking the blonde right then and there.

How delicious it would be to sate her lust, to give into something so animalistic and raw—so natural. The hunger, Regina believed, had always been there between them from the very moment the two women met. Their eyes burning into one another's gaze with an unquenchable fury, and an unyielding passion. It had arisen and grew with their rivalry, and yet it still remained, cradled within their ever growing relationship. Only then, after all the time had passed, Regina found herself not only aching for the blonde, but starving. Everything within the brunette begged her to feed her wanton whiles, and yet the fear began to mount, clinging to Regina's chest with an unwavering nervousness.

" _If we do this…_ " the brunette began, licking her lips as she lifted her hips so the blonde could slowly roll onto her back, " _…everything will change. Everything_."

" _Yeah, it will…_ " Emma nodded, her voice deeper than usual as she laced her fingers with Regina's. " _But don't you think that maybe…that's what's supposed to happen—or do you think we're destined to just be_ besties?" Chuckling, the blonde shifted and pretended to flee the couch, " _because if that's the case…_ "

" _I don't believe that's what I said, Emma_ " Regina growled playfully, pushing Emma back onto the couch, and holding her down by her wrists. Closing her eyes, the brunette released her hold on the younger woman and let her shoulders droop slightly. " _What we have right now…with you, Henry, and I—it's wonderful. I don't want our asinine carnal impulses to ruin that for either of us, or our son. Do you understand?_ "

" _This,_ " the blonde exclaimed, grasping Regina's hand in her own and shaking it for emphasis, " _could never be wrong. We're bad ass together, always have been…so don't you think this—_ us _, is exactly what's best for our kid, and our family?_ "

" _You're just using all of these pretty notions to get me into bed with you, isn't that right?_ "

" _Maybe, a bit—_ " smirking, Emma leaned up until her forehead pressed gently against the brunette's, her fingers toying with silky dark hair, " _but seriously, Regina, this isn't even about sex. If we do, we do, if we don't, we don't. Either way, I've thought about us_ a lot _…I think about you_ **a lot** _. We just make sense together, y'know?_ "

Dark eyes began to water as a lump formed within Regina's throat, she wanted so much to express to the blonde how she felt—what she thought. All of the flittering, fluttering, insanity of overwhelming emotion that was bustling inside of herself begging to be released. And yet, for the first time in decades, the brunette found herself floundering for words, and all she could think to do was to finally press their awaiting lips together.

The kiss started out tentatively, each woman exploring the other's mouth as they played across one another, until they found the perfect rhythm and it deepened. Regina parted her lips, inviting the blonde to taste her, and Emma obliged by flickering her tongue across a full bottom lip, savouring the sweetness, and softness she found there. As their nerves began to dwindle, and fade it became wanton, and needy, both women panting into each other's mouths as their bodies pressed, and ground into one another. It quickly became a feverish dance of tongues and lips, arms and fingers, mind and body.

As their lips fell away from one another, Regina found herself pushing the blonde backwards and pressed her into the couch, pinning her down tightly as her free hand raked down the bare, taut stomach before her. Her nails grazing roughly across the sensitive flesh, ravaging it. Emma moaned her approval as she writhed beneath the older woman's ministrations, revelling in the feel of Regina's fingers exploring, and demanding responses from her.

" _Fuck…_ " the blonde sighed, her back arching off of the sofa as her wrists weakly tried to resist the pressure Regina was putting on them. Smirking as she watched Emma shiver, and shake beneath her, the brunette knelt her head down and began nipping and licking up and across the blonde's ribcage, making Emma gasp, and moan louder. The blonde's reactions alone were causing a cataclysmic stir within Regina's frame, and she growled deep within her throat as she bit down hard on the sensitive skin, marking the woman as her own.

Crying out, Emma pressed her body up, desperate to feel more of the brunette against her, begging to be touched and taken. " _Tell me what you want, Emma…_ " Regina whispered, her tongue flicking out to taste the flesh hidden just beneath the waistband of the blonde's jeans. " _What do you want?_ "

" _You,_ " Emma murmured, her voice sounding far off and distant, as if she was lost in an abundant haze of her own carnal afflictions. " _Just you, Regina._ "

Moaning against the blonde's warm, damp skin, Regina dragged her nails down Emma's stomach once more, her fingers quickly reaching the top of Emma's pants. With a hurried grace, the brunette unfastened the tight jeans, and shed them from her lover's body within mere seconds. Smiling devilishly in complete satisfaction, Regina spread the blonde's legs and knelt down, allowing herself to lower to the floor as she draped Emma's legs over her shoulders.

Taking a breath, and licking her lips, the brunette steadied her shivering body as she leaned closer, her mouth falling to Emma's inner thigh, sucking and kissing the soft flesh as she slowly made her way up the inside of her leg towards the blonde's mound. Humming with arousal, Regina teased the waistband of Emma's underwear with her teeth, pulling them away from her overheated center, then letting them snap back into place.

Clutching at the leather of the couch with quivering fingers, Emma nearly whined at the endless anticipation the brunette was creating with her bold teasing. Unable to wait, the blonde allowed her hand to ghost down her body, until her fingers inched beneath the damp material of her panties, coaxing herself into a frenzy with the dull pressure her digits were offering her clit.

" _Uh uh uh,_ " Regina eventually tutted, as she took Emma's hand within her own, denying the blonde the ability to bring herself to climax. " _Allow me to do that for you._ "

Lifting her head to look at the brunette, Emma bit down hard on her bottom lip as she watched Regina slowly run her tongue along the base of her wet fingers before sucking them into her mouth. Groaning inwardly, the blonde threw herself back into the couch as she was momentarily assaulted by an expert tongue twirling, and flickering across the tips of her fingers. " _Please_ " she whispered breathlessly as she felt her digits leave the brunette's mouth.

Looping her index fingers within the sides of the blonde's underwear, Regina began to pull them down the woman's thighs, leaving a trail of soft, feather light kisses in her wake. Once the garment had been removed, the brunette leaned in, scooped her hands underneath Emma's backside and propped her forward. Licking her lips, Regina swept the flat of her tongue gently over Emma's pulsating folds, relishing the taste of the blonde upon her palate. Emma wriggled and moaned beneath Regina as the brunette continued to suckle, and tease the sensitive flesh.

" _You're delicious,_ " Regina breathed, as her tongue circled the blonde's engorged clit before she wrapped her lips around the pleading nub and sucked hard. The suction alone was causing Emma's breath to catch in her throat, the muscles in her legs to twitch and tighten around Regina's shoulders, and yet the blonde knew that the older woman still hadn't truly begun to feast upon her. The very thought made Emma shudder, and she reached down, lifting Regina's face to meet her own. As their eyes met, the blonde moaned deep within her throat, and surged forward, capturing the brunette's swollen mouth with her own. The taste of herself against Regina's lips and tongue drove Emma wild, and she found herself raking her fingers through the brunette's silky, dark hair, and tugging. Growling softly at the unexpected change in pace, Regina let herself be over powered by the blonde, enjoying the feeling of someone claiming her for themselves, instead of the other way around.

Sitting up, Emma's lips fell onto the brunette's jaw, where she traced the defined bone with the tip of her tongue, until her mouth hovered over Regina's pulse point. Biting down, the blonde used her pent up energy to lift Regina into her lap. Fumbling for a moment, the brunette shifted herself until she was straddling Emma's thigh; the friction causing her to become wet enough that her arousal began to seep through her panty hose and onto the blonde's skin.

" _You're soaked,_ " Emma whispers, grinning into the brunette's skin as she continues to kiss, and nip at her lover's throat. Raising her thigh to add more pressure against Regina's core, the blonde grips the brunette's hips and pulls her forward, and then pushes her back, over and over in slow thrusts. "Y _ou feel so good._ "

Dark eyes flutter closed as Regina lets her head loll backward, exposing more of her neck, offering herself to Emma. " _Would you shut up?_ " The brunette moans, swaying her hips more aggressively, desperately trying to gain more friction, " _—be quiet and just…_ "

" _Just what?_ " Emma prompts, smirking deviously as her hand slowly runs up the inside of Regina's leg, and underneath the bunched material of her skirt. As her fingers tickle across the brunette's clothed sex, Emma hears the other woman gasp and thrust forward roughly. " _What is it, Regina?_ "

Unable to form words within her dry mouth, Regina merely groans, the noises slowly tapering away into quiet whimpers as she continues to buck her hips against the ghost-like touches the blonde is supplying. Snapping her head forward, no longer willing to take anymore sexual torment, Regina reaches beneath her skirt, grabs Emma's hand, and pushes it underneath the layers of panty hose and undergarments. The first touches of the blonde's fingers against her hot, wet center force a cry to fall from the brunette's lips. " _Just fuck me..._ " Regina panted, her dark eyes nearly black with lust as she stared into Emma's mischievous green eyed gaze.

" _Your wish is my command,_ your Majesty."

Dawdling for a moment, the blonde ran the tips of her fingers agonizingly slowly up and down Regina's soaked folds before gently slipping two fingers inside her. As she worked them in a deliberate corkscrew motion, Emma continued at a steady pace as the brunette met her thrust for thrust. The two women swayed together as the rhythm inevitably increased, their speed and aggression rising with their flaring passions.

Leaning forward, continuing to buck against Emma's hand, Regina ran her nails down the base of the blonde's skull to her neck. Chewing on her bottom lip, the brunette slowly wrapped her fingers around Emma's throat—lightly at first, and then began to add more pressure as the blonde leaned forward, physically asking for more. Moaning inwardly, Regina used her free hand to slide down her own thigh, until the palm of her hand was pressed between her knee and Emma's center. A deep breath, and an aggressive twist of fingers signalled for Regina to continue. Smirking as she adjusted her fingers' placement, the brunette began rubbing quick, shallow circles against Emma's clit, stopping whenever she felt the blonde drawing too close to orgasm. But she had felt herself growing closer to the impending edge, and so Regina hurried her pace and let her body take over.

As their bodies continued to grind, and buck against one another, their sweat slicked skin touching and brushing as they fell together. Fingers gripping hair, nails digging into bare flesh, as they fell together in a heap of limbs convulsing and racking with the utter intensity of their climaxes pre-shocks. Moans, and cries fluttered around them as they neared the edge until, with one last slow, deliberate thrust towards each other they came. Shaking, and shivering against their lovers' own frame.

" _Fuck,_ " Emma choked, after she was able to catch her breath, " _that was...w_ _ow—damn._ "

" _Mmm, indeed, dear..._ " Regina cooed, her fingers drawing lazy designs across the blonde's flushed stomach. " _You were wonderful._ "

The two women laid together in silence, drinking in the emotions that the evening had brought about, and the sensations that still tingled throughout their extremities. Emma fell deeper into the soft leather of the couch, and knelt down her head, leaving a gentle kiss on the crown of the brunette's messy hair. " _Pretty amazing way to start a relationship, huh?_ "

Blinking her tired, brown eyes, Regina perked up, tilting her head back so she could gaze into the blonde's face. She was beautifully spent, her skin taut and light from relaxation and fatigue, her eyes wide, and bright with promises. Sighing, Regina nuzzled back into Emma's chest, her hand searching for her lover's. "You want to be my girlfriend, Emma?" The blonde stiffened for a moment, scared that she had misinterpreted their conversation from earlier, but tried to quell her nerves as she found the brunette's roaming hand, and interlocked their fingers.

" _I mean, c'mon, you let me in your house in the middle of the night, healed my wounds with crazy magic, and then fucked my brains out..._ " chuckling, to ease her nerves, Emma brushed a light kiss across Regina's knuckles before continuing. " _And you'd rather be JUST friends?_ "

" _I never said that,_ " Regina prodded, her eyes wide and vulnerable as she clutched onto Emma tighter, " _I asked if_ you _wanted to be in a romantic relationship with_ me."

" _Then, yeah..._ " the blonde mumbled, stumbling awkwardly over the admission, " _of course I would._ "

" _Good,_ " Regina whispered, lifting up and stealing a kiss from Emma's bumbling lips. What started as a peck grew into a slow, deliberate kiss that could only be described as tender. After a moment, the brunette's smile pressed against the blonde's lips as she pulled away, " _it's a good thing you're a reckless idiot then,_ " Regina joked, as she peppered kisses across Emma's cheeks, " _because otherwise, this may not have happened._ "

" _Hey!_ "The blonde yelped in mock indignation, " _I'm not an idiot._ "

" _You can be,_ " smirked the brunette, laughing lightly, " _but you're my idiot._ "

The two women shoved each other playfully, their legs tangling together as they laughed, and continued their banter. And as night shifted to early morning they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, soft smiles poised on their resting faces as they knew they would wake up the next day exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
